


Esther Watched

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [12]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther watches her children from the Other Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esther Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before "Bringing Out the Dead." Spoilers up through "500 Years of Solitude" and "The Brothers that Care Forgot," to be safe. Written for the prompt 'From Beyond' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

From beyond the veil of the Other Side, Esther spent a thousand years watching her children.

Esther watched as Finn, her oldest son, struggled to reconcile with what he had become. She watched as he fought with his younger siblings about their volatile nature. She watched as he finally seemed to find happiness with a free-spirited young woman named Sage. She watched in horror as he made the woman he loved into a monster like him. And she watched as Klaus, envious of Finn’s happiness, drove a dagger into his brother’s heart and put him in a coffin for 900 years.

Esther watched as Elijah took on the role of family patriarch, struggling to keep his siblings united despite their differences. She watched as he became consumed by a near-obsessive need to keep a pristine appearance, thanks to the trauma left over from the time he accidentally killed his first love. She watched as he found love again, twice. And she watched as one of his lovers spent 500 years running from Klaus while the other spent centuries letting him think she was dead while she lived on.

Esther watched as Klaus spent centuries searching for the doppelganger whose blood would break his curse. She watched as the young woman whom he would sacrifice took her own life in a successful attempt to become a monster like her children. She watched as Klaus then spent half a millennium pursing her. She watched as he found the next doppelganger and used her to break the curse that kept his werewolf side at bay. She watched as he became a beast for the second time in a thousand years. And she watched as he used the doppelganger’s blood to create more creatures like himself.

Esther watched as Kol struggled to cope with the loss of his powers. She watched as his anger and frustration drove him to commit unspeakable acts of violence that threatened to bring Mikael down upon him and his siblings. She watched as he discovered Dark Magic that would allow him to create dark objects. She watched as he used two young, naïve witches to do his bidding. And she watched as his numerous attempts to take down his half-brother finally caught up with him and Klaus decided to shove a dagger into his chest indefinitely.

Esther watched as Rebekah, her baby girl, struggled with the knowledge that she would never feel a child move within her belly. She watched as this knowledge slowly turned her sweet, lovely girl into someone who could tear a man apart in seconds. She watched as, despite this, Rebekah continued to long for nothing more than to love and to be loved. She watched as Klaus continually sabotaged Rebekah’s every chance at happiness, deeming no man worthy of his precious sister. And she watched as Klaus’s jealousy caused him to put into a box the one person who had always stood by him.

Yes, Esther watched. And Esther waited. And Esther made plans.


End file.
